Black Tone
by Herschell Coral NaraYuuki
Summary: "Mulai sekarang jangan umbar feromonmu! Berikan hanya padaku karena aku akan memuaskanmu!"/ Kesalahpahaman antara YunJae.


_**Tittle**__** : **__**Black Tone (Ga nyambung dengan cerita)**_

_**Writer**__** : NaraYuuki**_

_**Betta Reader**__** : Hanabusa Hyeri**_

_**Genre**__** : **__**Fantassy/ Romance/ Family?**_

_**Rate**__** : **__**-M**_

_**Cast**__** : **__**All member DBSK (untuk kebutuhan cerita marga disesuaikan), Go Ahra, Jung Jessica.**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: : They are not mine but this story **__**is**__** mine, NaraYuuki**_

_**Warning**__** : **__**This is YunJae Fan Fiction (Boys Love). **__**Yuuki masih butuh banyak belajar. Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, Penceritaan ngebut.**___

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**PASTIKAN BACA WARNINGNYA DULU**_

_._

_._

_._

.

.

Dia adalah magnet kaumnya, para _yeoja_ memujanya sementara para _namja_ mengagumi karisma yang dimilikinya. Bukankah sangat wajar bila dirinya terpilih menjadi memimpin klannya? Lihat saja bagaimana semua pasang mata menatap ke arahnya ketika dirinya melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menusuri lorong yang penuh sesak namun terasa sunyi berpenerangan ratusan obor yang akan membawanya ke aula pesta. Mata tajam berwarna coklat bening yang cerah itu menatap seseorang yang bersandar pada salah satu pilar, tidak terusik oleh kedatangannya yang biasanya mampu menarik semua perhatian.

"Dia di sini?" tanyanya pada _namja_ jangkung yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Mata setajam musang itu menatap _namja_ yang masih bersandar pada pilar, _namja_ yang membiarkan beberapa _yeoja_ menggelayutinya, membuat biji mata setajam musang yang semula berwarna coklat cerah itu memerah perlahan-lahan,"Park Yoochun di sini?"

"Semua bangsawan vampire diundang ke acara ini, _Hyung_." Jawab _namja_ jangkung itu dengan suara tenang, mengabaikan aura mengintimidasi yang kakaknya keluarkan.

"Yo! Jung Yunho! Kau bisa membunuh banyak vampire muda bila aura mengerikan itu terus menguar dari dalam tubuhmu, Bung!" teriak _namja_ yang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sebuah pilar besar yag terbuat dari batu marmer abu-abu pucat, senyum meremehkan tersungging pada wajah tampannya, membuat pipinya yang agak gempal itu terlihat semakin _chuby_.

"Abaikan dia, _Hyung_!" _namja_ jangkung itu mengingatkan.

"Changmin... apa dia juga datang?"

"Hero Jaejoong? Entahlah _Hyung_. Aku tidak tahu."

"Akan ku habisi bila keluarga Kim berada di dalam pesta itu!"

.

.

Aula itu berbentuk setengah lingkaran dengan pilar-pilar besar sebagai penyangganya. Begitu pintu besar itu terbuka, suasana hiruk-pikuk dan percakapan segera menyambut telinga tajam Yunho dan Changmin yang kini berjalan di pinggir pembatas. Ruangan itu menyerupai sebuah lubang besar dimana pintunya terletak di atas, ada dua buah tangga yang mengarah ke arah bawah yang mana digunakan para tamu undangan untuk melakukan kegiatan mereka. Sekedar duduk-duduk malas, memakan makanan dan minuman yang khusus untuk klan mereka ataupun sekedar melakukan pembicaraan bisnis membosankan tentang bagaimana mengembangkan keturunan mereka yang semakin berkurang tiap tahunnya.

"Lebih penuh daripada pesta sebelumnya." Gumam Yunho saat berjalan menuruni tangga menuju ke bawah.

"Karena kali ini semuanya datang _Hyung_." Changmin mengangguk ketika seorang _namja_ berambut pirang dengan mata biru cerahnya menyapanya menggunakan bahasa asing.

Mata Yunho yang sudah berwarna merah itu memicing tajam melihat sosok yang dengan angkuhnya duduk di atas sofa panjang berwarna _maroon_, hanya sosok itu yang duduk di atas sofa panjang itu ditemeni oleh seekor ular piton besar nan panjang yang melata di sekitar tubuhnya.

"Tahan dirimu, _Hyung_!" Changmin mengingatkan ketika kakaknya sudah menggeram marah. Hero Jaejoong yang berasal dari keluarga Kim itu adalah vampire yang paling kakaknya benci. Dibenci karena feromon yang menguar dari sosok vampire itu membuat seorang Jung Yunho kalang kabut. Kalang kabut karena pada pertemuan mereka di pesta yang lalu, lima tahun yang lalu Yunho nyaris jatuh ke dalam pelukan vampire berkulit pucat yang berkilauan bak berlian bila terpapar sinar mata hari itu.

"Mereka yang paling dinanti-nanti bukan?" Yoochun menepuk bahu Yunho pelan sebelum berjalan menuju sosok yang duduk di atas sebuah kursi yang berada di samping kanan Jaejoong. Vampire berambut merah yang sedang memangku sebuah tengkorak yang dulunya adalah kepala seseorang yang sangat berharga untuknya. Vampire berambut merah itu memperlakukan tengkoraknya serupa bola kristal yang biasanya digunakan oleh para penyihir, mengusap-usapnya perlahan dengan tatapan mata hampa.

"Yunho _sshi_... Ayolah! Aku sudah menyiapkan tempat khusus untukmu." Seorang _namja_ berperawakan tinggi besar lagi gemuk dan memiliki kulit sangat legam itu menarik tangan Yunho dan Changmin, menggiring keduanya untuk duduk di atas sofa yang berada di depan sosok yang sangat Yunho benci, Jaejoong, "Aku akan meminta seseorang menyiapkan minuman untuk kalian. Tunggulah sebentar!" ucapnya sebelum pergi.

"Raihan, pria yang ramah." Gumam Yoochun ketika menatap pria yang sebelumnya mengantar dan berbicara pada Yunho, "Dia sudah berusaha keras untuk menyediakan tempat. Ku kira dia tuan rumah yang cukup menyenangkan." Ditegaknya cairan hijau terang yang sebenarnya merupakan darah yang sudah difermentasikan.

Yunho hanya diam, tidak berniat menanggapi obrolan Yoochun. Matanya fokus pada sosok angkuh di hadapannya yang sedang membelai-belai kepala ularnya penuh sayang namun terlihat sangat memuakkan dimata Yunho.

Changmin pun menatap ngeri pada sosok yang duduk si samping kursi Yoochun. Xiah Junsu, saudara tiri Jaejoong yang sedang mengusap-usap permukaan tengkorak yang agak retak itu, tengkorak yang Changmin ketahui milik saudara kembar Junsu yang mati karena ditikam belati perak oleh ibunya sendiri yang sedikit gila.

Ular piton yang panjang itu melata menuruni tubuh majikannya menuju arah Junsu dan melilit kaki _namja_ itu dengan sangat ketat, membuat _namja_ berambut merah menyala itu tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Jangan melamun di tempat seperti ini Suie. Banyak yang ingin menikammu. Kau tahu?" ketika suara Jaejoong yang sangat merdu itu mengalun, banyak vampire yang menoleh ke arahnya, merasakan dan mencium aroma feromon yang menguar dari dalam diri kepala keluaraga bangsawan Kim itu.

"_Ne_. _Mian_ atas kecerobohanku, _Hyung_." Sahut Junsu.

"_Gwaechana_ Joongie, sebagai tunangannya aku pasti akan menjaga Suie dengan baik." Sahut Yoochun.

"Kau hanya tunangannya, bukan suaminya!" menggunakan ekor matanya Jaejoong menatap tajam Yoochun, "Selama kalian belum menjalankan ritual perkawinan, Junsu masih menjadi tanggung jawabku. Lagi pula aku sama sekali tidak menyukaimu, Park Yoochun! Jika bukan karena kekerabatan antara kau dan ibu Junsu, aku tidak akan membiarkan adikku menjadi bagian keluarga Park."

Yoochun menelan ludah susah payah. _Namja_ cantik yang menjadi kepala keluarga Kim itu memang terkenal berlidah tajam, bahkan mungkin kalau bisa dibilang taring yang dimilikki ularnya tidak ada apa-apanya bila dibandingkan dengan lidah tajamnya.

Changmin mengamati pergerakan ular Jaejoong yang melata ke arahnya. Bisa dilihatnya bagaimana lidah bercabang sang ular terjulur-julur menakutkan. Ular piton biasanya memang tidak berbisa tetapi ular satu ini memiliki racun _argentum_, racun yang bisa meleburkan perak dengan mudah. Racun yang mematikan bahkan untuk vampire sehebat keluarga Jung sekalipun.

"Ularmu menakuti adikku, Kim!" desis tajam Yunho.

Bibir semerah darah itu menyunggingkan seringai, "Benarkah?" tanyanya, "Kemarilah Narssica, jangan menggoda bocah Jung itu!"

Mendengar panggilan dari sang majikkan, ular sepanjang sepuluh kaki itu pun meninggalkan Changmin yang sudah mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Anak pintar!" Jaejoong mengusap-usap kepala ularnya yang melata ke atas pangkuannya.

"Kau mau minum, Changmin?" Junsu menyodorkan segelas minuman berwarna merah pekat pada Changmin, "Raihan sepertinya lupa menyuruh orang mengantarkan minuman untukmu."

"_Go... gomawo_." Changmin menerima gelas itu dengan ragu-ragu.

"Sedikit kurang menyenangkan sebenarnya berada satu meja bersama kepala keluarga Jung yang selalu menjadi magnet dimanapun dia berada." Ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum angkuh pada Yunho, "Bukankah begitu Suie?"

"Hm... agak kurang nyaman karena lebih banyak orang lagi yang memperhatikan kita, _Hyung_." Jawab Junsu yang masih setia mengusap-usap tengkorak dalam pangkuannya, "Bagaimana menurutmu, Chunie?" ditatapnya Yoochun yang sejak tadi memegang gelas berisi cairan berwarna hijau jernih.

"Itu karena karisma yang dimiliki oleh Jung Yunho, Suie. Sama seperti mendiang kakeknya, Sang Raja." Sahut Yoochun. _Namja_ yang mampu mengendalikan pikirannya itu menatap Yunho dengan tatapan yang sukar diartikan, "Apa yang membuatmu turun dari singgasana nyamanmu, Yunho?" tanyanya.

"Bukankah kau mampu membaca pikiran semua orang, Park?" tanya Yunho. Mata setajam musangnya yang berwarna merah itu tidak beralih dari Jaejoong, "Kenapa tidak kau gunakan saja kemampuanmu itu padaku, huh?" tantangnya.

Yoochun tersenyum meremehkan. Meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja kemudian duduk dengan menyilangkan kedua kakinya, memasang pose angkuh sama seperti yang Jaejoong lakukan. Yoochun bahkan mengabaikan beberapa panggilan dari _yeoja_-_yeoja_ berambut pirang dan perak yang kebetulan lewat di dekatnya, "Bolehkan aku mengatakan apa yang pikiranmu inginkan saat ini pada semua orang?" tanyanya.

"Lakukan!" ucap Yunho yang menatap Jaejoong semakin tajam, tangannya terkepal kuat sekarang.

Yoochun melirik Junsu dan Changmin yang terlihat sedikit pucat, "Kau ingin menancapkan taringmu pada urat nadi kepala keluarga Kim, bukan?"

"Chunie!"

"Yoochun _Hyung_!"

Pekik Junsu dan Changmin bersamaan dengan suara teredam. Untunglah suasana di sekitar mereka sangat ramai sehingga tidak ada yang mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Yoochun selain mereka berlima. Mengatakan hal selugas itu ditengah-tengah kerumunan para vampire seperti ini sama saja mengumumkan perang antara keluarga bangsawan yang sangat berpengaruh itu.

"_Yah_ Jung Yunho! Kalau kau sangat menginginkannya kenapa tidak kau nikahi saja Joongie? Aku melihat kau memikirkan hal yang cukup ekstrem tentangnya." Gumam Yoochun, "Kau membayangkan Joongie berada di bawah kungkungan tubuhmu, menjeritkan namamu berulang-ulang dan melahirkan anak untukmu."

"Chunie." Junsu tidak lagi mengusap permukaan tengkoraknya tetapi menggenggam tangan Yoochun, mengharap tunangannya itu tidak berbicara terlalu jauh.

"Kalau kau begitu mendambanya kenapa kau membatalkan pertunangan kalian dan memilih menikah _yeoja_ bermarga Go itu, huh?" tanya Yoochun, "Bukankah _yeoja_ itu yang sudah membunuh ibumu?"

"_Hyung_!" bentak Changmin. Kini _namja_ jangkung itu menatap tajam Yoochun, urat marah terlihat jelas pada wajahnya.

"Dan kau Joongie! Berhentilah menguarkan feromon seperti itu! Tidakkah kau tahu bahwa banyak vampire yang nyaris kehilangan kendali diri mereka karenamu, huh?" tanya Yoochun.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya karena semua itu diluar kendaliku." Jawab Jaejoong dingin, "Karena itu aku membawa Narssica bersamaku. Agar bila ada yang hendak menerkamku mereka sudah diterkam oleh Narssica terlebih dahulu." Ucapnya tenang.

"Hentikan pembicaraan ini, _Hyung_!" pinta Junsu.

"Dan Yoochun, bukan Yunho yang membatalkan pertunangan kami tetapi akulah yang melakukannya." Jaejoong menatap dingin _namja_ di hadapannya itu, "Jangan mengatakan seolah-olah aku yang dicampakan karena selamanya aku tidak akan bisa dicampakan oleh mangsaku. Aku adalah _queen_! Karena itulah aku yang mencampakan bukan dicampakan. Bukankah begitu, Jung Yunho?"

Pyaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Changmin segera memasang pelindung di sekitar mereka berlima ketika jendela kaca tiba-tiba saja pecah berhamburan, gelas-gelas meledak menumpahkan isinya membuat ruangan pesta itu riuh sesaat sebelum hening. Semua yang berada di sana saling berpandangan kecuali kelima orang yang berada di dalam lingkaran pelindung yang Changmin ciptakan.

"Go Ahra, _yeoja_ malang itu mati karena ulahmu." Ucap Yunho, "Bukan Ahra yang membunuh ibuku tapi kau dan ular brengsekmu itu!" tuduh Yunho mengeluarkan kemarahannya.

"Kau tahu dengan baik rupanya." Sahut Jaejoong tenang. _Namja_ cantik itu berdiri dari duduknya, "Kemari Narssica, kita harus pergi dari sini sebelum Jung Yunho merobohkan tempat ini." Ucapnya sambil berjalan pelan, membiarkan ular kesayangannya melilit badannya.

"Yunho _sshi_, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Raihan yang terpongoh-pongoh menghampiri Yunho.

"Maafkan kecerobohanku, Rai." Yunho sudah berdiri dengan angkuhnya sekarang, "Changmin yang akan mengurus semua kekacauan ini." Ucapnya sebelum berjalan mengikuti Jaejoong, meninggalkan raihan yang kebingungan menatap Changmin, Yoochun dan Junsu secara bergantian.

"Bukankah dengan begini semuanya akan baik-baik saja?" gumam Yoochun, "Ku rasa setelah malam ini keluarga Jung dan Kim akan terikat tali pernikahan. Ah, itu artinya aku dan para Jung itu akan menjadi saudara ipar kan, Suie?" tanya Yoochun.

Junsu mengangguk pelan.

"Nah, mari kita bantu Changmin menyelesaikan kekacauan ini sebelum yang lainnya menyadari apa yang sudah terjadi." Ajak Yoochun.

"_Arra_..." sahut Junsu.

.

.

Brak!

Pintu kamar hotel itu terbuka lebar sebelum kembali menutup akibat bantingan kuat yang dilakukan oleh _namja_ tampan bermata setajam musang itu. Biji mata yang berwarna merah darah itu menatap sosok yang tengah melepaskan kemeja yang melekat pada tubuhnya, menunjukkan betapa indahnya tubuh putih pucat itu. tubuh yang lima tahun lalu sempat dijamah oleh Yunho.

Ya, lima tahun lalu...

Lima tahun lalu saat menghadiri pesta serupa seperti yang dihadirinya hari ini, Yunho nyaris menyetubuhi Jaejoong jikalau _namja_ cantik itu tidak meronta dan menghajarnya hingga nyaris mati. Satu minggu setelah kejadian itu Jaejoong memutuskan pertunangan mereka. Yunho yang sakit hati menikahi Go Ahra, _yeoja_ yang sangat memujanya dua minggu kemudian. Tetapi pernikahan itu berakhir bencana. Tiga hari setelah menjadi nyonya Jung, Ahra justru membunuh ibu Yunho begitu sadisnya. Kematian Ahra yang tiba-tiba saat berada di penjara bawah tanah milik keluarga Jung membuat Yunho curiga bila Jaejoong berada di balik semua kejadian sial yang menimpanya.

"Hanya kau satu-satunya vampire yang membunuh dengan cara meremukkan jantung mangsamu. Kau menusuk dadanya dan meremas jantungnya hingga hancur!" bentak Yunho yang tidak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya. Taringnya mencuat, desisan kemarahan terdengar setiap kali namja itu menghela napas.

"Benar." Jawab Jaejoong santai. Dilepaskannya celana panjangnya, dalam keadaan telanjang bulat seperti itu Jaejoong meraih kimono mandinya dan melilitkannya untuk menutupi tubuh indahnya, "Aku membunuh _yeoja_ brengsek itu."

"Kim Jaejoong!"

"Kau biasa memanggilku Hero Jaejoong, kan?" tanya Jaejoong. "Tapi ketahuilah... aku tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat itu."

"Tentu saja! Karena kau terlibat di dalamnya!" tuduh Yunho dengan suara tinggi.

"Narssica, tunjukkan pada Yunho yang sebenarnya!"

Ular yang semula bergelung di atas permukaan karpet berwarna hijau itu melata menuju ke sebuah ruangan berpintu hitam, di bawah pintu itu ada celah yang cukup tinggi sehingga ular piton itu bisa memasukinya dengan mudah.

"Lihatlah apa yang selama ini tidak kau ketahui!" perintah Jaejoong, "Kau boleh mencabikku nanti, setelah kau melihat semuanya."

Dengan menahan kemarahan yang sudah memenuhi dirinya, Yunho berjalan menuju pintu berwarna hitam itu, mendobrak pintu itu kasar. Mata setajam musang yang masih berwarna merah itu membulat menatap sesuatu yang berada di dalamnya.

Di dalam ruangan itu ada seorang _yeoja_ berambut coklat keemasan tertidur di atas ranjang, di samping _yeoja_ itu Narssica, ular peliharaan Jaejoong bergelung dengan tenang. _Yeoja_ yang diketahui Yunho bernama Jung Jessica, ibunya.

"Sica _Umma_ tahu bila Ahra berniat membunuhnya untuk mengambil alih kedudukkannya sebagai satu-satunya nyonya Jung." Ucap Jaejoong, "Sica _Umma_ tidak pernah merestuimu dengan Ahra karena Sica _Umma_ tahu bahwa darah _yeoja_ jalang itu berasal dari darah budak yang terikat dengan perjanjian terkutuk. Perjanjian untuk menghancurkan keluarga bangsawan darah murni yang tersisa, keluarga kita. Satu-satunya cara untuk memutuskan garis darah budak dari dirinya."

Yunho berjalan menuju ranjang, mata merahnya berangsur-angsur kembali menjadi coklat terang.

"Ahra udah melakukan perjanjian dengan para Hunter untuk membinasakan vampire berdarah murni karena itu aku melenyapkannya ketika kau mengurungnya di penjara bawah tanah. Sayangnya aku sedikit terlambat untuk menolong Sica _Umma _yang terkena racun _argentum._" Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang kini sudah mengusap wajah pucat _yeoja _yang tengah berbaring itu, "Karena itu aku memisahkan jiwa Sica _Umma _dari raganya sampai semua racun itu dikeluarkan dari dalam tubuhnya. Perlu waktu lima tahun lamanya untukku dan Suie melakukan ritual berbahaya itu."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Yunho tanpa melihat Jaejoong.

"Tubuh Sica _Umma _itu tidak lebih dari tubuh yang kosong karena jiwanya tidak ada di dalamnya."

Mata Yunho memicing ketika manatap Jaejoong.

"Narssica... Tidak kah kau sadar nama itu?" tanya Jaejoong, "Narssica, lakukan..."

Ular sepanjang speuluh kaki itu mulai melilit tubuh Jung Jessica.

"Menjauh dari _Umma_ku, Brengsek!" pekik Yunho yang sangat marah, hendak mengoyak tubuh ular itu dengan kuku-kuku tajamnya namun kedua tangannya sudah terlebih dahulu dicekal oleh Jaejoong.

"Lihat saja!" perintah Jaejoong.

Perlahan-lahan tubuh ular itu memudar, menyisakan sinar keemasan menyerupai serbuk yang secara perlahan-lahan terserap oleh tubuh Jung Jessica. Menunggu beberapa saat hingga akhirnya mata serupa milik Yunho, coklat terang itu terbuka.

"Jaejoongie..." lirihnya.

"_Umma_..." Jaejoong tersenyum dan membantu Jessica duduk.

"_Eoh_? Yunho _ya_..."

Yunho membatu. Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri dirinya melihat _Umma_nya terbunuh lima tahun yang lalu tetapi sekarang?

"Yang mati adalah salah satu hunter yang melakukan perjanjian pada Ahra." Ucap Jaejoong, "Untung Suie dan Yoochun bisa mengecohmu dengan baik sehingga kau menganggap itu adalah mayat Sica _Umma_. Aku senang sekali." Ucap Jaejoong, "Kau pasti ingin sekali bicara pada Sica _Umma_, biar ku tinggalkan kalian. Aku akan mandi dulu." Jaejoong sempat memberikan pelukan pada ibu Yunho sebelum meninggalkan keduanya di dalam ruangan itu.

.

.

"Yoochun dan Changmin tadi menjemput _Umma_, mereka kembali ke pesta." Terang Yunho, "Sepertinya mereka berhasil mengatasi kekacauan yang tadi ku lakukan."

Jaejoong mengusap rambutnya yang basah, membiarkan tetesan air membasahi tubuhnya, "Tidak bijaksana bila memecahkan semua kaca hanya karena kau marah." Mengabaikan tatapan Yunho yang menatap lekat tubuhnya, Jaejoong berjalan pelan menuju lemari pakaiannya. "Lagi pula mereka semua harus tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sica _Umma_ agar mereka lebih waspada pada para hunter."

"Kau tahu? Feromonmu membuatku gila!"

Jaejoong tersenyum sinis. "Istrimu... Ku dengar kau tidak pernah menidurinya? Kenapa bisa seperti itu, hm?"

"Kau mau tahu jawabannya? Tanya Yunho.

"Tidak." Jawab Jaejoong, "Ku rasa aku sudah tahu alasannya."

Yunho mendekap Jaejoong dari belakang, menciumi bahu dan leher jenjang _namja_ cantik itu, "Mulai sekarang jangan umbar feromonmu! Berikan hanya padaku karena aku akan memuaskanmu!"

"Aku tidak janji!" ucap Jaejoong yang menyambut ciuman hangat yang Yunho tawarkan padanya.

Melupakan hingar-bingar pesta di bawah sana, mereka berdua bergumul dalam irama gairah yang memabukkan bersama dengan rindu dendam cinta yang membara, membuat ikatan antara kedua keluarga dengan perwujudan sebuah nyawa baru yang kelak akan tumbuh dan berkembang di dalam rahim Jaejoong.

.

.

**END**

.

.

Untuk Tria yang kemarin minta FF vampire -_- Entah kenapa jadinya hancur begini. Mian ne...

Gomawo Mak Ifa untuk Pictnya :)

.

.

Sunday, July 20, 2014

6:49:28 PM

NaraYuuki


End file.
